Assassin's Creed: New World
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Connor finished his work in the colonies but still feels unsatisfied for failing to protect his people and that he cares about. Juno transport him to a different world with the Apple where it will suffer the same fate as the colonies. Now he must band together with Korra and her friends to overcome this new evil from taking over, his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Journey Begins**

Homestead March 9, 1782

Connor also known as Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he stood on the porch of his former mentor Achilles house as he scanned the horizon of trees and birds flying in the air while holding a shovel in his hand leaning it upon his shoulders. His mentor taught him many things since he first came here as a teenager and being 13 years old. He gained answers from Oiá:ner, the Clan Mother of the village of the Mohawk, who met with him in private to explain the situation of the journey he had to take.

She then showed Ratonhnhaké:ton a Crystal Ball, and told him that their people had been tasked with guarding a secret on their lands. Upon holding the strange orb, Ratonhnhaké:ton heard the voice of Juno, and found himself standing in the Nexus.

Juno led him on a "spirit journey", giving him the form of an eagle as she led him through a foggy landscape. She told him that the path in life he was currently taking would allow the Templars to gain premature access to the Grand Temple, which would bring the world into ruin. Juno then instructed him to seek out a certain symbol that would lead him to the right path.

It was a long, hard journey that he endured nevertheless he finally accomplished it and succeeded in killing all the Templars who wanted to control this land for nothing more than turn into their own image and liking thus taking away the freewill of men. He thought back to when he faced his father in a duel thinking if there was a way if they could ever be a family again or even to get him to set aside their differences to join forces but it was all a fantasy, a dream mind you that will never come to pass.

He held his side from where he been stab by a piece of wood when he fought Charles Lee, it still hurt but the pain reminded him of the hardship he had to go through in order to be where he is right now. He walked over to the grave that at the side of the house and dug to put the amulet he took it off Lee to hide as he was instructed by Juno to do so after that she told she will return to him once more and told him to hold to the Apple for the time being.

He did keeping it in a pouch, when he returned to his village to his tribe left and he was told by a white man that the new fondly American government had to sell his land to settle war debts thus resulting that they were forced to move elsewhere but who knows where to. The only thing that matter that they were safe and unharmed no matter where they were.

After he finished digging a hole in the ground, he yanked the amulet off his neck and threw in the hole then quickly patched it right up. When he finished the Apple began to glow and vibrate in his pouch, reaching it he took it and his environment started to change.

Then Juno voice was heard "Long have waited for your return."

He still could not get used to this scenario change, the voice talked to him once again making him focus on the situation at hand.

"You have done as we asked and as promised I have returned unto you Connor." He stared into nothingness as it continued, "You have succeeded…"

Connor knew he did what was told of him but he himself felt like something was amiss or felt more like a failure than a successor, "No I have failed…" he started, "Chased out by those I thought would protect them!"

"It was a trade, a sacrifice, and not in vain…" the voice reassured him

"Hmph…not in vain my ass…" he whispered to himself then after a few moments of silence the women appeared out of thin air startling him as he took few steps back. _'Oh no…give me panics attack why don't you…' _

"What once was…shall be…again…" Juno disappeared again from his sight

Connor looked around, "I do not understand."

"Nor need you…" She reappeared next to him once again startling him, "Only do as we ask, then you may do as you wish."

"And what of my people?"

"You have saved this place as was your people's purpose and that matters most." He stood front of her confronting her in anger he still felt everything he did was vain

"It is still not enough!"

"And it will never be enough, you strive in which does not exist." Juno said calmly, "But you made the difference and you will do so again, for I seen a different world in similar fashion to what had happened here."

"Wait a moment are you expecting me to go to this world and fight?" Juno said nothing only nodded her head as, "And how do you expect me to do so if I am here and this 'other world' is on the other side of the world? I'm already trying to make a difference here what good will it do if I am gone and no one is here is to lead the Assassin's, what then if chaos will spring up?"

"You already have given these people hope and now you will do the same for these whom I will bring you to, as I said stated before only do as we ask, then you may do as you wish." She said sternly

"No…" He stood back away from Juno, "I refuse to do what you say! You hear! I refuse! There has been enough blood shed on this land and I have too much blood on my hands to do this over again!"

"I'm afraid you don't have choice." With that said, the atmosphere lit as bright as the sun and Connor groaned in pain he shielded his eyes from the intense light that was illuminating the atmosphere.

* * *

Southern Water Tribe Evening 169 ASC

The Southern Water tribe its people are concentrated in its capital, a large harbor city at the coast of the South Pole, but many also live in small settlements throughout the pole. The Southern Water Tribe is a confederation of several smaller tribes, led by chieftains and elders, and within the smaller settlements lives a young woman of 16 years of age. She was restless as she slept; she tossed and turned muttering in her sleep. She continued to toss and turn in her bed as she dreamed a vision.

There she stood in center of this strange environment consisting of a mid-lit world with strange hieroglyphics flashing in front of her very eyes. She looked around this strange world filled of strange lettering asking, "What is this place?"

"Greetings Avatar Korra…" The voice startled her as she looked around for the source

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She said frantically obviously frighten or shocked by the voice, the source of the voice appeared from thin air spooking her even further. The young woman got into a fighting stance ready to defend herself as the mysterious woman appeared holding up her hand.

"Peace, I'm not here to fight or to cause trouble I only wish to talk about what your future and what it will be like if you are to fail, for you are face what no Avatar is faced before."

Korra a young woman with a fiery personality, as well as being athletic, confident, and finally headstrong accepting her role as "The Chosen One" was not understanding what this "spirit" was telling her.

"First of all I'm the Avatar, A-va-tar meaning I am the master of all the elements, I can beat anyone who tries to do anything ridiculous." She stated proudly pounding her chest, "Second who are you; I've never seen you before?"

Juno rolled her eyes at the young woman, "In time you'll find out but now and from I can understand you or seen still haven't master air bending have you?" The tan woman eyes widen in shock, 'how did she know of this?' she asked herself.

"I've watched you for some time Korra, I come to you with a warning, for I seen what the world will be like in the near in chaos there those who oppose your kind and will gather from different parts of the nation and smite them."

Korra scoffed at this, Juno did not need to be told twice that this one was cocky as well as hotheaded when it came to business, nonetheless in order to stop this chaos from happening this girl, "Heed my warning Avatar you'll be heading into a time of great tribulation…"

"Which is something that I don't see that I can't handle." She said cutting off Juno

"Nonetheless I will send someone to help you whether you want it or not and be aware of this symbol…" Juno flashed a strange looking A to the young Avatar that looked with curiosity, "Memorize this for you will seek this symbol within a year and seek a young man almost your age with this on him as well."

"But…when and who will I meet?" she asked

"Only time will tell until then do what you must in order to master the four elements Avatar Korra for this a beginning of your new journey, it will be long as it will be hard and treacherous." Korra wanted more answers especially whom this man she was supposedly going to meet within a year was like or at least get his name. Juno understood that wanted more but she will keep Connor identity a secret, "I will not tell you who you'll meet, only do as you are told."

Korra was blinded by the intense light and suddenly awoken from her sleep perplexed; this will be the first time that she has received a vision. Sitting up on her bed, she put her face to her hands pondering what that woman in her vision had said.

Throwing the covers away she went to find paper and a brush when she did, she went to the nearest wall and drew the symbol of that weird looking A. She looked at it scoffing in disbelief, she was the Avatar for crying out loud, she already mastered water, earth, and fire all she needed to do was master air and her status as Avatar will be completed as once she is connected to the four elements.

Whoever this "spirit" was and whatever she saw in the future Korra was confident that she'll be able to handle whatever the future threw at her with no problem after she was the Avatar, what could possibly wrong.

She shook her head placing the symbol down somewhere nearby on her table and went to bed again. The words of that mysterious golden woman echoed in her mind, _"Memorize this for you will seek this symbol within a year and seek a young man almost your age with this on him as well."_

Korra closed her eyes as one final thought occurred through her mind, 'I wonder who this person will be like if I ever meet, seems like a hoax to me.' With those in her mind she drifted back to slumber pondering what will this man look like when she sees him.

* * *

**LXD: Well this will be my first Assassin Creed crossover with Legend of Korra so please easy on the comments. I know this crossover in general does not get many views or heck even does not even get many stories (which really blow my mind away because you think it would) but I am doing this for the fun of doing fan-fiction. With all seriousness, if you have read my profile you should get the idea of how am I with flames but if you cannot help yourself but flame it better be for constructivism if not consider yourselves spammed. Comment, rate, subscribe…till then**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounters Part 1

_Flash Back_

_169 ASC One Year Ago_

_Connor groaned as he awoke from his slumber his eyes was met with the surrounding of a dormitory of some sort. He got up from he could feel was a mat underneath him as he sat up from his resting place he noticed strange paintings of flowers of some sort over a drawer furniture._

'_Where am I?' he thought, taking notice the size of the room, it was wide enough for him to move and long enough to stretch his limbs. His eyes continued to scan his surroundings he noticed the door was weird looking it had no knob it was made of wood and screen was pure white, he also took noticed of the silhouette of different people crossing outside of the dormitory. _

_Throwing off the covers that laid upon him, he stood up he began to walk to the strange door with no knob the moment he passed the mirror hanging from the wall he froze when he glanced into._ _Rushing back to the mirror he looked at himself very carefully, he was no longer a man with broad shoulders, or had that unique physical attribute that girls would swoon over him for. No, he was not that 26-year-old man any more he was 19 years of age again. Rubbing furiously his eyes, he checked, double-checked, triple-checked, quadruple checked that he was not dreaming this, gripping the drawer with all his strength he yelled on the top of his lungs. _

_His yelling echoed throughout the area scaring few Sparrowkeet, Toucan-Puffin away from their peaceful resting place. Footsteps were rushing towards his room, when the screen opened it revealed a man about the age of 50 wearing a red robe over yellow clothing he had underneath it. The look on his face seemed neutral but his eyes told a different he looked at the young man before him wearing a strange style of pants and what looked like a shirt of some sort._

"_Well I see that your awake." He said calmly_

_Connor whipped his head around looking at this elderly man in front at least he spoke English, "Who are you and where am I?" He demanded _

"_Patient young man your question will be answered." He replied _

"_Patients old man?" The man twitched when he Connor called him old, "I don't have time with patients, and if I were you I'd start talking if I were you unless you do not want a blade sticking out on the other end." He got into his assassin stance but he flicked wrist he didn't' hear the sound of metal scraping on other metal. _

_Puzzled he looked down at his wrist his hidden blades were not there, come to think about it where are the rest of his clothes and weapons? He quickly pounced at Tenzin to attack but when he got close to him, he felt an unknown source push him away with brute force against the wall. Dazed he groggily got up and noticed that the old man was in a fighting stance, "If you are done with this nonsense follow me."_

_Connor grumbled as he the old man lead him outside of the dormitory, the silence was awkward, and Connor was never the one for awkward silence so he decided to make small with this strange man, "What is this place anyway, who you are first of all?" _

"_My name is Tenzin." He said, "You young man, are on __Air Temple Island__ located off the coast of Republic City in Yue Bay." _

_Connor looked at him strangely, 'Air temple? An air temple on the homestead, this must be a joke what kind of name is Tenzin…then again…my name is ridiculous to some people.' He continued to listen to 'Tenzin' with his ranting. _

"_The temple was originally built by my father Avatar Aang." He said proudly and yes, he was the apple of his father eye even though he was the youngest of three children. "Living here is of course is me, my wife Pema, and our three children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, as well as the Air Acolytes.__ Also residing on the island are colonies of flying bison and ring-tailed winged lemurs." Though he smile would soon turn into shock when Connor said, "Avatar who and what are living here?"_

_Tenzin froze in his place looked at the young assassin like he four different head coming from his shoulders. He then laughed heartily, "Ah, ha, ha, ha…come on now I know your joking. Surely a Southern water tribe man knows who the great Avatar Aang was, I mean didn't the teachers of Southern Water tribe teach that you who he was or anything about the Avatar cycle?"_

_Connor did not find this amusing to say the least nor did he know where he was in the first despite that he is in an Air Temple. _

"_I do not see what is humorous about the situation that I'm faced here; I was in Davenport at the home stead putting away an amulet making sure no one finds it and the strange glowing orb with that strange woman inside of it tells me that I have to fight someone else's battle." _

_Tenzin looked at him strangely before laughing hysterically, one moment he was laughing the next he returned to his normal neutral face. _

"_Who are you trying to fool son?" _

"_Believe what you want old man but I speak the truth of where I come from and I can assure you old man thank I come from a tribe yes but not from this Southern Water Tribe which you speak of I've come from a tribe of Mohawks or as we called it in our native tongue __Kanien'kehá:ka__. Mohawk is just an insult to us"_

"_Kanien…what… get serious and stop jesting." Tenzin said annoyed _

"_I do not jest!" Connor stated angrily, "This time I have a question for you old man what has happened to my robes and weapons?"_

"_Your robes are being washed and dried off as we speak, as for your weapons they have been confiscated and given to the metal bending police force." _

_Connor was outraged, "You gave them to the authorities! You fool you don't know the type of weapons that I have or carried nor do you know how to work a revolver!" _

"_Whatever it was it's gone now so stop complaining about your weapons and be grateful that I was the one who took you in instead the police because they would have kept you locked in a prison cell to interrogate you for answer on why a young teenage boy like yourself is carrying weapons like that." Tenzin was furious and Connor matched his with his furiousness_

_The two came face to face with a look that could kill each other one another when suddenly a woman wearing a similar style of clothing as Tenzin came with white clothing. It was pure as snow; on top of it was a red sash with a funny looking symbol along with a small pouch that contained the sphere Connor was talking about. _

"_Master Tenzin, the young man's clothes are ready…oh I see he's awake." She came up to him handing him his clothing diffusing the tension between the Air monk and the Assassin lucky for Connor the only thing they have not taken away was the orb. _ _He quickly put on his attire and surprisingly the clothing fit him well like the first day he had put them on with Achilles approval of course. He feared that it would slip off or something but thankfully it did not. _ _Tenzin watched as this boy with curiosity before clearing his throat to get his attention, "Who are you and what is your name? I forgot to ask you." _

_Connor looked at for a moment, "My name is Connor Kenway." _

"_Connor?" He said in surprise, "What kind of name is Connor especially Kenway?" _

"_It is my name." He said annoyed, "Would you prefer to say __Ratonhnhaké:ton?" _

"_Absolute not." He exhaled, "Fair enough Connor…Now about your stay here, you will be staying here with my family on this island doing whatever you do best and I can direct you in studying our culture and language then maybe you can tell us what your life was like from wherever you come from."_

_Considering his options…well he did not have too many options and clearly, he only knows Tenzin for the moment so he agreed. _

"_It is fine." _

_Tenzin nodded lead him to meet his wife and kids they were a nice family despite sometimes the weirdness of Tenzin's son and to his surprise, they were manipulating air, Tenzin explained to him that __one of the four elemental of bending arts, as well is the aero-kinetic ability to control and manipulate currents of air. He also explained that he Air Nomads utilized this type of bending in their everyday lives. _

_Air is the element of freedom Tenzin told him as they sat down for dinner, he also explained that the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly problems and concerns; finding peace and freedom was the key to solving their difficulties in life. Air benders continually sought spiritual enlightenment, and, as a result, all children born into the Air Nomads were benders. The first air benders learned their art from the flying bison. _

_Connor had laughed heartily as he held his stomach in pain, "Hahahaha…A bison that flies through the air…please stop…ha…" Tenzin had a serious face on when he said it, "Ha…you're not jesting are you now?"_

"_No I'm not." _

_He soon found that he was not joking instead he was face to face with their bison. Connor blinked at the creature in front of him. The animal with six legs licked he from toe- to- head, Tenzin children laughed at his dismay as he went to take a bath._

_He said himself, "This is going to be the longest day of my life." _

* * *

170 ASC One Year Later

Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor walked through the streets of what he came to known as Republic City. Already it has been a year since he arrived here in this new strange world, and what he saw bewildered him from belief even if he did see it in person. Over the course of the year Connor seen strange things before but this took the cake, he has seen bird like creatures like Sparrowkeet, Toucan-Puffin, rabbits with antlers, cow hippo, and many other things he could list but then it would give him a headache.

He had learned from Tenzin how to read and write Chinese lettering as well and for this he was grateful because when he first read Chinese he was embarrassed to admit but nonetheless they helped him through it despite the giggles. In the those months to pass Tenzin also explained about the Avatar ordeal and how were they have duty to master the four elements and use such power to keep balance among the four nations of the world, as well as between mankind and spirits and each was an reincarnation from the last.

Over the course of time did Connor tell Tenzin about his association with the Brotherhood of Assassins, Tenzin as well as his family and the rest of the Air Acolytes were shocked when they heard that Connor has been living a lifestyle dedicated to a cause a life filled with contradictions, hatred, and with death. As an Assassin, he told them, they would need to be ready to kill people, to fight for their lives, and perhaps die during a mission or battle.

He also told them being an Assassin is not simply learning how to fight with a bunch of fancy weapons. It means you will be living a life that is dedicated to the Assassins; he understood their concern in believing in non-violence but this was his life style and they did not question it any further.

However, the biggest shock came when he told them he was actually 26 years old, he said he had no idea how he became 19 years old again but he could live with it. Still after all that he remembers what Juno told him _"You already have given these people hope and now you will do the same for these whom I will bring you to…"_

Who were these people that he had to meet he was curious to find out but he had hunch that meeting Tenzin was only the tip of the iceberg, Connor knew sooner or later he will meet new allies as wells as new enemies. Still that did not mean he could not do as he please in terms of his duties as an Assassin then again it has been a year since he seen his weapons and he had asked Tenzin if the police still had and to his surprise they did.

He remembers requesting for his rope darts, as well as hidden blades, especially his war tomahawk as well the rest of his weapons, Tenzin was uneasy when he sent the request. In addition, to make a long story short the request came back within the week, Tenzin made up the excuse that he wanted to get a better look and that he was going to use it as souvenir for teaching his children the wrong of violence. He got all his weapons back within the week but Tenzin warned that once he gave him back all the weapons he would not intervene with rescuing him again.

Connor knew the risk but he told Tenzin he was skilled enough to get any from any trouble. Oh yes Connor over the next 12 months began working as what they called a vigilante also getting on police forces nerves. He had few encounters with him but he always managed to escape somehow and most of that he was faced with were rookies.

Connor rolled his eyes at the memories as he approached the bay that would take to Air Temple Island. The ship ride to the temple was not that long it was about 10-15 minutes long so, he did not bore as easily he remembered all the fun and adventures he had on the Aquila. He smirked at the thoughts as he wondered how everyone back home was, they were his closest friends he missed them terribly.

* * *

Once he reached the island making his to the temple, he noticed that Tenzin and all his family were boarding Oogi.

"Greetings Tenzin" he said approaching the family

"Connor I expected you not be back for at least another hour or so." Tenzin said to him helping his wife unto the fly bison

"As would I but change of plans, the city is quiet so there is really nothing for me to do for the moment."

"Well in that case, would you like to accompany us to the South Pole to visit Korra?" Tenzin studied the young man; he was debating with himself, "You don't have to go you know."

"On the contrary I would be happy to go along besides I already seen all of Republic City and memorized every short cut, street, and landmark in case I need to use it for a quick escape." He replied, "I think it is high time to see newer places."

Tenzin nodded his giving a small smirk as he walked to the head of the bison air bending himself to sit on top it head to fly it. Connor grabbed the fur of the beast hauled himself up carefully not letting his tomahawk pierce the mammal.

He sat in the rear of the saddle while a pregnant Pema sat more to the front of the saddle with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo exclaiming excitedly what they were going to do when they got to the South Pole but most importantly they were going to see their grandmother Katara.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the three children, Pema gave a small nod then he looked at Connor

"Connor are you ready?"

"I am."

"Just to let you know it gets very cold at the South Pole, so hopefully you brought something warm to wear beside your regular attire, if you feel that you will be getting sick just let me know and…"

"JUST GO OLD MAN BEFORE I LOSE PATIENCE WITH THIS SPEECH!" This man certainly reminded him of Achilles his late master, which scared him, the most. If he were, still alive these two would get along just fine with the lectures, the teachings and that just annoyed him.

"Humph no need to shout." He gave the roped around the bison horns a flick, "Yip-yip…"

It was a good thing Connor was good with heights or he really would have been sick as they took off in the air.

* * *

Southern Water Tribe 3 weeks later

The trip to the South Pole was filled with headaches for poor Connor for starter he had to catch Meelo who was overly excited at visiting the pole was jumping all over the place. He running here and there on the flying bison, he fell out of the bison not once, not twice, heck not even thrice, he jumped out of place four times giving him, his father and mother a heart attack if wasn't for Connor and his roped darts who knows where there son would have landed.

Connor had to threaten the boy with his hidden blades to get him to sit down quietly, Meelo for the rest of the way was frightened dare not move from his mother side much to Tenzin disapproval and relief.

Ikki on the other hand was a talkative young girl; she talked to him nonstop asking questions like, 'what was life like before you came here', 'can we go and see this world that you are from', or 'what's was it like to sail a real boat and did he go fishing'. With so many questions being asked, he wished he stayed on the island instead of answering 1000 questions with her.

Finally, there was Jinora a rather quiet girl in general, she made small talk with Connor on occasions, but he was glad that this girl did not annoy him like her sister or brother did and he was grateful for that. The family let Connor sleep after they found him dozing off nodding his head trying to keep himself awake. The children giggled as they heard him snore and Meelo decided that since Connor was asleep he get a closer to his father…by pulling on his ears and gnawing on his head that is.

The scenario changed to pure white snow as they went from ocean blue with glaciers to snowy white ground. Ikki was constantly asking are we there yet, are we yet much to Tenzin's dismay as his youngest son continued to gnaw and pulling on his ears.

When they reached their destination it was in the evening, they saw two figures in the distant standing amongst a training ground surround by a giant fortress of snow solidified filled with a temple shrine and training platform in front of it and outpost and camps.

The moment it came into view Ikki voice was heard, "Are we yet? Are we yet? Are we yet? Are we yet? This place looks very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh please…"

Tenzin groaned, "Yes as Ikki as I've been telling for the last 15 minutes…we are finally here." The two sisters jumped off the bison air bending them to the ground from the tail with glee as Meelo continued to gnaw on his father head.

Pema smiled as she turned her attention to Connor, she gently shook him awake, "Connor…"

He moaned softly switching to his right side

"Connor wake up…we're here"

He stirred stretching his limbs scratching his head. His eyes opened to reveal hazel eyes scanning for familiarity he didn't find it until he saw Pema, he remembered that he was going to the South Pole speaking of the Pole why was it suddenly cold?

"Connor!"

"Yes, I'm awake, I'm awake…" Connor got up sliding down the bison tail to be meant with an elderly woman.

"Hello mother." Tenzin greeted bowing slightly to her, "I cannot tell how happy I am to see you. Please help me."

Connor raised an eyebrow as Meelo was taken off Tenzin head by the woman who giggled a little. Tenzin was a master at hiding his distress half the time and he wondered how long was it before he cracked.

"Unhand me strange woman."

"That's your grandmother Meelo…" Tenzin sighed; Meelo quickly flipped himself over his grandmothers head landing on the ground.

"It's so good to see all you." She said in the kindest voice

Jinora came up to her grandmother, "Gran-Gran I've been reading all about your old adventures, and I'm dying to ask you what happened to Zuko mother?"

"Well Jinora it's an incredible tale…" That as far as she got when Ikki cut her off with her question much to the annoyance of her older sister, Connor face palmed himself and shuddered, this poor woman had some great patience with her grandchildren bless her heart especially this one.

"Gran-Gran, you look old. How old are you? Why is it so cold in the South?" She was jumping around again oh boy, "Could we make a campfire and huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen?"

The elder woman looked at her grandchild with a neutral face only blinking as she continued with her 1000 questions, as Connor would like to put it.

"Can we make snowmen that move around with water bending and chase them? Wouldn't that be fun?" She said continuing to bounce up and down clapping her hands together, "Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Connor could not take much more question as he heard them. He turned to see Pema slowly sliding down the bison and went to help.

"Allow me Pema…"

"Thank you Connor but it really isn't necessary for you to help me." Connor was confused but respected her command then Tenzin came to help his wife.

"Let me help Pema then." He grabbed her hand and back, "Be careful."

"Tenzin I already told Connor that I didn't need help so stop duding on me!" She exclaimed, she rubbed her abdomen, "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

The mother of Tenzin came up to them greeting Pema and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the Native American. "And who might we have here, another Air Acolytes of yours Tenzin? This one is strange looking I've never in my life seem stranger clothing than these." She looked at Connor with his white dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees. His haired was tied in weird ponytail.

"Mother allow me to introduce…"

"My name is Connor Kenway ma'am." He cut off Tenzin

"Connor?" A new voice was heard, "What kind of ridiculous name is Connor Kenway?"

He growled when he saw a young woman around the age of from what he could guess 17 or 18 wearing a fur coat walking towards them in a coat that was styled in blues, purples, and whites with a hood on the back. He eyed her from head to toe she was almost the same height as him only two inches shorter.

"It is my name that master Achilles called me." He growled, "Would you rather say Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

The new girl shut up as she tried to pronounce the name, "Ra-to-hi-jeshon…what?"

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Tch, where did you find this guy?" Tenzin sighed as he shrugged placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me Korra it's a long story but look at you so big and you matured into a fine young Avatar." He said Connor rolled his eyes

"Master Tenzin I'm so glad you're here I can't wait to get started on my training." She said excitedly, Tenzin was a little unsure…check that… the face that he had on was very unsure on her so-called training.

"Yes well…" He did not know how to break the news to Korra; Korra had a confused face on, then Pema interjected.

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" she asked anxiuosly

Tenzin mother suddenly realized what was going on, "You're not staying aren't you?"

* * *

**LXD: Well I will end it there and split into a two-part section** **because let me tell you if I don't stop it would be the longest chapter you would be reading and I don't know how long your readers read. ****As I said before I don't expect to see much reviews for this story since this crossover is not that popular but who knows I might be surprised and I do expect to see results. Anyway your thoughts on the chapter, ****comment, rate, subscribe. ****Until the next chapter **  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 First Encounters Part 2**

"Master Tenzin I'm so glad you're here I can't wait to get started on my training." She said excitedly, Tenzin was a little unsure…check that… the face that he had on was very unsure on her so-called training.

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said nudging her husband

"Tell me what?" she asked anxiously

Tenzin mother suddenly realized what was going on, "You're not staying aren't you?"

Connor on the other hand was pulled away by Tenzin children who giggling and having fun in the snow. Connor smiled at this remembering all the fun times he and his other Kanien'kehá:ka friends had before Charles Lee appeared.

Connor was leaning against a nearby watching over the children as they did different activities Jinora was using her air bending skills to glide across the snowy field, Ikki was making a snowman, Meelo was well…being Meelo covering himself in snow.

"Connor look at this!" He twirled himself out of his snow encasing, "I'm a snow bender!"

Connor wiped the snow from his hair and uniform, Pema gave an annoyed look at her son and shook the snow off her.

"Meelo please behave yourself." She said

"I'm afraid, Korra that I will not be staying to help you with your training." Tenzin said Korra was very disappointed at this recent news. "We are here for visitation only and only for tonight. Then I have to return to Republic City, I'm afraid…"

Korra was still in shock and in utter disbelief, "But…but…but you're supposed to move here and teach me on how to air bend!"

"I'm sorry Korra, but the air training is going to have to wait."

Korra clenched a fist then she looked over to where Connor was, Connor eyed her cautiously, he did not know much about the people of this world but he noticed that her disappointed face turned into a one of rage causing him to be more alert. He was surrounded by people with the exception of Pema who could manipulate the elements at will so he unfolded his hands to be sure if he was attacked.

"It's him isn't."

Tenzin was taken aback, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your teaching him how to air bend!" Tenzin was dumbfounded, _'Why would she make an assumption like…oh…no…'_

Korra got out of Tenzin grip charging at Connor. He ready himself his suspicious were correct, he was going to be attacked. Korra let out battle cry throwing a fist and next thing he knew fire was coming out.

"Korra!"

Connor reached for his pouch taking a round object slamming it to the ground, a smoke screen covered the area he was in, and the fire hit the wall. Korra vanished into the smoke screen that Tenzin had to clear it to get a better view of what was going on.

He sighed in relief to find that Connor was gone. Wait Connor vanished into thin air?! That raised some red flags; Korra was angry and looked around viciously for the young Assassin, much to add to her fury she screamed, "Where are you!"

Pema children ran to her hiding behind their mother, Tenzin Mother tried to reason with Korra but she would not listen to reason.

Silence hung and Tenzin gulped as well as Pema and her mother-in-law, saw Korra getting annoyed by the second. She did not realize a shadow above her until it was too late Connor managed to get to higher ground rather quickly.

When she did look up her eye widen that Connor was descending quickly, stunned a little was her biggest mistake that she could ever make. Connor took her down unto the snow, soon enough the two began to roll around fighting like little kids.

Korra kicked him off and Connor rolled out of his tumbling and grabbed his rope dart, it has been awhile since he used it but it could not hurt to use it now to stop whatever nonsense she was planning/doing.

Korra flipped up got into a stance throwing fireballs at the Native American with her hands and feet, Connor was having a great deal of difficulty with dodging these fireballs as they came one after another, after another, after another, left right and sometimes he even had to duck to avoid being hit.

He took note that Korra was not too far from him at least a good 20 feet apart, he knew a second of hesitation could spell the death of or seriously injured but mostly dead. Sweat was starting to trickle down his brow from the intense heat of the fire; he had to take a chance now.

He unraveled hiss rope dart flinging it the young Avatar, Korra to busy sending fire balls at the Assassin did not see dart wrap around her ankles until she felt a tug and slip right under her feet.

"Whoa!"

'Now!' Connor dashed to a dazed Korra

"Oh this is not going to end well." Tenzin said he quickly made a dash to the two teenagers hoping to clear up this misunderstanding. Korra had another plans, from where she sat she lifted the ground, and a wave of earth rushed towards the assassin.

The native was quick to adapt as he simply somersaulted over the mass of land quickly much to Korra surprise nevertheless she sent another wave and this time when Connor tried to flip over this it got his foot and fell on top of the Avatar.

"Alright you two break it up…what the?" Tenzin had come over but what he saw got the better of him. Connor and Korra stared at each other wide as they were apparently were locking lips, Tenzin was at a lost here. He saw that both teens were turning a bright red color, but the smooching lasted another five seconds before Korra used her water bending skills to push Connor off her.

"Get off me!" Korra sat up wiping her mouth, she spat at the ground, as did Connor she turned her head still blushing but with a small smile on her lips, _'He isn't a bad kisser. However, that still does not change anything that Tenzin is teaching him how to air bend, that's so not fair I'm the Avatar not him.'_

"Korra!" Korra looked at the mid-aged man in front of her, he was not happy to say the least, "Korra, Connor here is my guest on Air Temple Island and he possess no skill whatsoever to bend any of the elements."

Korra turned red again only this time it was out of embarrassment, "Oh…well…I…heh, heh, I'm sorry…"

"Tell that to him not to me." Tenzin said coolly

Korra was about to open her when Connor cut her off.

"I don't need your apology after that stunt you just pulled." He huffed in annoyance untying her feet and walking away.

"Well fine!" She shouted after him, "I wasn't going to apologize to you anyway, you jerk!"

Tenzin face palmed himself this was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

Later that Evening

Inside of the training facility, Korra was nagging Tenzin about the air bending training and to Connor it was getting annoying even as they sat down around the table to discuss business with some of the member of what he was later informed of the white lotus. Connor was only because Tenzin requested it and he was trying to enjoy his meal as they discussed an alternative for the training of Korra but sadly, he still had trouble trying to eat with chopsticks.

"So how long do I have to wait in order for you to teach me air bending?" Korra asked for the millionth time, "A week, a month, or maybe year?"

"Can you please give it a rest? You have been asking the same question over, and over, and over again it's driving me nuts!" Connor was finally fed up with it, he remembered the time he annoyed Achilles with the same question, and he had to laugh inwardly at this. He did not start his training until two month later.

"No I will not give it a rest, I have a responsibility to do, and I will do it!"

"Well sometimes you have to wait for the fog to clear before you can continue forward on the road again!"

The two started to argue again, Tenzin sighed in defeat already they met, and it was off to a bad start with Korra attacking Connor just for a misunderstanding. One of the members of the White Lotus asked him, "Where in the world did you find this boy?"

"Believe me it's a long story to tell and I sometimes don't believe it myself."

Tenzin cleared his throat catching the attention of the two, "Korra your training could be delayed much longer than I anticipated."

Korra sat down on her mat sighing in defeat; she did not notice that she stood up as of matter of fact.

"But why are you making me wait?"

"Korra I have a duty as do you but my responsibility is at Republic City and I am one of its leaders and the situation is very unstable right now." He said, though he knew that situation was getting a tad better because rumors have that a hooded figure is appearing to take care business.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Connor groaned banging his head on the table much to Korra annoyance as she sent him a stink eye, "Believe me if I could find another air bender teacher I would but since you're the only one I have no one else to turn to."

"I wish there was another."

An idea came to Korra, "Wait maybe there is! If you cannot stay here then I will go over to Republic City with you, it is perfect! "

Another Lotus member slammed his fist on the table with a disapproving look, "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang specifically tasked us to keep you safe while you mastered the four elements!"

"I get that." She said calmly, "However, I don't think keeping me here locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

Tenzin stroked his beard; he looked at the Assassin who was trying to eat something with the chopsticks, then his eyes brightly shine, "I believe that wouldn't be a half bad idea actually."

Korra gasped and smiled, "Your-your actually going to let me…"

The two white lotuses members were dumbstruck as they said, "But…but…but…but…"

"I think that it will be a swell idea because I had a particular person in mind to help navigate your way around the city and I'm starring right at him."

Connor froze as he put down his plate and swallowed his food the four people looked at him three were with raised eyebrows and the fourth which was Tenzin was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Connor would you like to tell these kind people on what you do on your spare time."

Connor eyes went wide and a shot rang out, no one dared to move as hair from Tenzin beard flew gently to the ground, Connor held out his wrist and smoke was fuming outward from it.

"Let me tell you something Tenzin about three rules that I have been taught by my master. Rule #1: Keep your blade from the flesh of the innocent you sir are lucky that I shot you with my hidden blade at the beard and not the heart, rule #2 Hide in plain sight which is self-exploratory, and finally Tenzin rule #3 of the Brotherhood **Never Comprise the Brotherhood whether it be directly or indirectly.**"

No one dared moved from his or her spot as Connor got up and prepared to leave, "Forgive me for doing that I forgotten to mention about the rules when we first met and to answer your question I will be more than happy to give Korra a tour around the city."

Tenzin finally found his voice, "V-very well…you two will leave together…two days after I do…"

Connor nodded and left.

Korra was stunned but she did get a good look at him as he rose from his seat and she noticed that strange looking A that was around the young native's sash and then she remembered her vision.

She whispered, "It's him…"

* * *

**LXD: Well I'll stop it there for now and I will have to apologize for the long wait but as I told Sonicfighter finals have taken their toll and I focused most of my attention to it so hopefully this chapter could make up for making you readers wait long. Anyway leave a comment, rate it, or subscribe and I will see you reader later and if I don't have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Holidays. Till the next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Republic City? **

Tenzin and his family were already ready packed and ready to leave on the bison, Connor was already scolded by Tenzin after that stunt he pulled, but he soon shrugged it off much to the older man annoyance. They said goodbye to the woman who Connor found later that her name was Katara, she was a very sweet woman, and then she turned to the young Assassin after watching her family take off to ask him a question.

"So Connor is it?"

He nodded

"How is it possible that you made your way to Air Temple Island?"

He smirked as he said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Katara smiled as he left to find Korra, speaking of Korra, "Where is tall, dark and overconfident?"

The elder water bender chuckled as she pointed straight ahead; he thanked her and headed off in the direction where Korra was.

A few moments went by and he finally saw Korra sitting on her polar bear dog with her knees up to her chest looking at the horizon that Tenzin left smiling she very excited that she was going to Republic City to train on how to master the air element.

"You should be packing and taking what you will be needing on this trip instead looking into the horizon."

"Wha-" She looked down to her left to see Connor with his arms crossed looking into the horizon of the late afternoon her Polar Bear dog growled at the Assassin which he paid no attention to, "You startled me…how is it possible that your footsteps are so light on the snow?"

"It's the way I been trained that allows me to maneuver rather quietly, as I mention before hide in plain sight."

She jumped down form the saddle and landed next to him as she took in his form, Connor was very well built in terms of muscle and he was an expert at what he did she noticed but what radiated from him was a sense of confidence.

No words spoken as Korra walked right next to him, when she did Connor's bag started glowing brightly and it started to shake. Naga barked at the boy who took out the Apple and when he did the scenario changed from a late afternoon to hieroglyphs and strange writing, since Korra was caught in the middle of this light she too witness the change in the atmosphere.

"This world again…" she said in awe, "The one from my dream…"

Connor looked at her strangely when his thought process was interrupted by another feminine voice and the two of them knew it immediately, "Greetings Connor and Korra…"

"Juno...What do you want now?"

"Hey be more respectful why don't you, you're talking to a higher being than you!"

"As much as I would like to debate I rather hear what Juno has to say than argue with you." He hissed

Juno looked at both of these teenagers finding it strange that they found each other rather quickly to say the least but nonetheless, here they are. "Well since you in such a rush I will give two gifts."

"Two gifts?" Asked Connor in disbelief, "You cannot be serious?"

"Quite serious Connor and now behold your first gift…" With an open hand she turned her arm and there galloping in the distant was a four legged creature that Korra has never seen before, it was reddish brown body color with a black mane, tail, ear edges, and lower legs. Korra saw it majestic creature its head held high as it galloped to its master.

"Wow…what…what is it?" Korra stepped forward and touched the mane; the creature neighed as it rested the head on her shoulders. Korra giggled as she kept stroking the mane, "This is a very friendly creature."

Connor could not believe his eyes this was his horse from the Homestead, "Acer…" He turned to Juno who was smiling at him waiting for the second question, "Where is the second gift?"

"You will receive it in due time Connor but for now you two must go back." A shining light blinded them and back they were almost to the tip of the ice land. Korra continued to stroke the creature's mane as it grunted in approve much to Naga's jealousy.

"So what is this creature?"

"It's my horse."

"A what?"

"A horse, I noticed that this world doesn't have one which is why you are not too familiar with it but they are very common where I am from."

Korra tilted her head, this teenager boy was a from a foreign place that much she knows but how was this world of his, she wanted know, "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot after the misunderstanding…so how about we start over?"

She extended her hand, "My name is Korra of the Southern water, I am the Avatar after Aang, I'm sure Tenzin told you about the whole Avatar Cycle."

Connor looked at her hand than at her face, she held a small smile with eyes of that looking for a chance of redemption he took her hand and shook it firmly "Very well…my name is Connor Kenway I was born in a village called Kanien'kehá:ka."

She smiled feeling accomplished at starting over with young man she got on Naga and Connor on Acer and she asked him a question as they rode back the training facility, "Connor tell me a little about yourself."

"Be warned I will not share everything in my life until it the right time to share but my life story begins like this I was born in the year 1756 to Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io…"

* * *

Two days later

It was a bright and early morning; it was cold as usual Connor was on his horse waiting for Korra to finish saying goodbye to her parents. He sighed thinking how life would of have been different if his father would have given up being a Templar.

'You can't change the past.' He thought sadly, as he watched Korra

"Mom…dad…I'll miss you…"

"We love so much Korra…,"Her mother said, and then her father turned to the young man on the strange creature he was sitting upon

"Please watch over our daughter Korra." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, "She all we have…"

"You have my word that no harm will come to her but I'm sure that she could take care of herself as well but nonetheless you have my word."

He extended his hand the father looked surprise as Connor explained, "Where I come from a handshake is a sign to the agreement or sealing a deal."

The father nodded taken the hand and shaking it then bowing, which Connor did, it only partially. Korra mounted Naga looking at the young Assassin who was leaning on the saddle looking straight at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded; she took one last look at her parents giving them a wave and took off with Connor to the bay. Once on the ship in the cargo area they sailed to Republic City, Korra was now smiling happy that she was going to learn how to air bend. Connor was polishing his sword while both of them were lying on their respectful sides.

Korra already took off her parka wrapping it her waist from the inside out showing the brown of the parka and underneath was revealed she had a sky blue sleeveless shirt with white lining around the edges and a sleeve slacks on her wrist and some sort of covering on her upper arm.

Korra could not help but notice a strange looking object sticking out of Connor robes as he polished his sword, she ask him when they get to Republic City for now she was going to rest.

* * *

Three weeks later

Korra was sleeping peacefully on Naga as dawn started to break in the cargo area Connor was his hands behind his head and already cleaned his teeth making sure that his teeth were clean. If one thing that this people had was the invention of dental hygiene and Connor was very grateful for it to.

He knelt over Korra shaking her awake, "Korra!"

She groggily awoken opening hers eyes slowly to see a blur in front, she blinked twice to clear her vision and she saw Connor.

"We are here…"

She jolted out of her resting place awoken Naga and quickly dashed to the entrance of where the cargo was, when the hatched opened day light could be seen and she was excited to go out into the city. She went back to mount after witnessing the sunshine but was stopped by Connor who caught her by the wrist.

"HEY! Let go!"

"First of all Korra you do this my way meaning you do not go off running that way I don't have to chase after you."

"What are you my father?" she said dryly

"No but I am your escort so calm yourself before I treat you like a child."

Korra grumbled under her breath as Connor got the reigns of his horse leading the way to the city but before they step foot Connor paid the man for letting them stay in the cargo area and off they went on their mounted animals.

Korra was very taken aback as she saw buildings and skyscrapers touching the sky almost, "Wow look at this place…"

She saw a bridge connecting from end of the bay that they were in to the city.

"It's impressive alright it took me a year to figure out where everything is." Korra looked at Connor who took out a map of the city her eyes brighten as she saw this. They continued on their expedition and Korra was amazed on the amount of mobile carriages there was in the city. They later stopped in to stare in the distant they saw an enormous statue with a man extending out his arm with his staff in his hand, Korra looked up in awe while Connor wasn't impressed since he seen this statue dozens of time but it was still impressive to see especially up close.

"Air Temple island that's where Tenzin lives…" Korra stated

"Thank you captain obvious can you please direct where the nearest police station is?"

Korra looked at Connor crossly before sticking her tongue out at him, which he ignored much to her annoyance.

"You ready for a swim girl?" she asked her polar bear dog

"You can take a ferry over there…"

Naga had other idea as she whiffed the air, and then took off in the direction of the source of that wonderful aroma.

"Okay, food first air temple later…"

Connor sighed as he pulled up his hood and chased after Korra who came upon heavy traffic. Connor groaned what a day to start the day he sighed. Taking another route to catch up with Korra, Korra was met with many complaints as they dashed through a crowed area she kept apologizing to the citizens.

"Hey watch where you're going!" one shouted

"Whoops…sorry…"

"Hey!" Another shouted as she continued to dash through the area

"Sorry about that…"

"Coming through…head ups…look out…Polar Bear Dog coming through…"

Naga finally stopped poking her head in front of an orange tent startling a woman who was in the tent she was about to dig in when Connor voice was heard.

"Naga sit…"

She was confused as well as Korra who looked at the young Assassin feeding his horse an apple, Korra was dumbfounded when she saw him there.

"How did…but you were…when did you…huh?"

"When you know all the shortcuts to Republic City come talk to me, in the mean time I bought you and Naga something to eat while you causing mayhem in the city." He tossed a small to Korra and then a large bag to Naga, "Enjoy…"

"Um…thanks I guess…"

They later made their way to the park and Korra wanted to see the item she saw hanging off Connors belt when they were on the ship. Acer was drinking from the pond while Naga decided to hunt for fish.

Connor was polishing his hidden blades as he sat near the pond with Korra on his right, she whistled as she pretended to mind her own business made her fingers walk to Connors belt he looked at him making sure he was busy.

She reached the strange metal item, it was coming out of his belt she almost got it, just a little bit more…

"Hey!"

Connor grabbed her wrist squeezing it hard as he could to make her let go, but she was not letting go of the metal item.

"Don't touch my stuff Korra!"

"I just wanted to see this doohickey of yours sticking out of your robe."

"My weapons are not playthings Korra now let it go!"

"Make me!"

"Korra I mean it let the revolver go."

They did not notice that the revolver was pointing in a certain direction nor did they see a finger around the trigger.

"Korra…let…it…go!"

"Connor let me see it…"

Korra jerked the gun and a shot rang out echoing through the park, birds flew away and nobody moved. Korra lips trembled, Connor was wide eyed, Naga was barking madly, Acer was neighing and grunting while he stomped the ground with his hooves, then a thud was heard and finally blackout.

* * *

**LXD: Happy New Year to all of you readers of Fan-fiction, hopefully your Christmas was well and refreshing because I know mine was. Now let's cut to the chase, two chapters are coming up during this week so have patients with me, in other news I am starting college tomorrow so we shall see how this will go. Comment, rate, subscribe and once again Happy New Year to all of you. Till the next Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dilemma**

'Pain…'

'So much pain…'

'Where I am…'

'What is going on?'

Soft murmur was heard, the voices were unfamiliar, but only one voice was kept in attention and so that was the focus right now focus on that voice and rest for now, until strength was returned. That was the plan rest…

Why was it so cold?

* * *

Connor was pacing back and forth for the last two hours he already sent word to Tenzin about the accident it was only going to be a matter of time before he would give him an earful.

Nevertheless, the bigger question was how could he have been so careless?

If this woman had let go of the stupid gun then none of this would be happening! He had to threaten a man to tell him where the nearest hospital was and literally threaten the healers into taking Korra.

He had to take off his robes and for once he was grateful that his robes were material that was washable to take the blood stains out because even after a long day of hard work finding targets and doing business he could always count on washing himself in a tub if it wasn't the winter months that is.

Connor was in a buttoned down long-sleeved shirt with his trousers and boots with his red sash tied around his waist, he dropped off Korra at the hospital first tied Naga down to a post making sure that she would not escape or do something crazy, as he went somewhere to clean his robes somewhere private. That Polar Bear Dog never did like him anyway but today had to be the exception for Korras sake so they put aside their difference and Naga followed him here.

"How did this day go completely out of whack?" he stated, he sat down by a window and looked out to make sure no one was doing harm to his horse or to the dog. Many spectators stopped to get a good look of Acer since they never seen a species like him before.

Connor had chase people around the city not once but twice in order to get his horse back and it was really annoying to say the least after that all was quiet but spectators still kept on to view his horse.

He had to question himself now was he really going soft ever since he entered this world, I mean sure he didn't know where he was and after a year without incident he was beginning to doubt about Juno prediction of him helping with a similar threat of Templar like thinkers. Then again, they could appear from nowhere, he still had to be on guard in case.

He leaned forward on his thighs listen to the voices of many healers and doctors, and patients, still no word on Korra.

'Great…' he sighed again, 'I'm usually in control of the situation now I'm not well no more…It's time to put my foot down.'

Just then, a healer came out to greet him, and he stood, "How is she?"

She sighed, "Judging by the way the round metal object nearly missed her vital organs by a few milliliters and passed through her side I'd say she lucky to be alive. It only damages some muscle and tissue we almost lost the Avatar twice when we did operation but you got her here just in time a moment later she could of have died from blood loss."

Connor gritted his teeth with his mouth closed then he said, "Anything else that was a problem?"

"Well she had a nasty infection after we opened her up in her abdomen area but with enough water bending we managed to lower the infection to a minimal which means she still needs to take medication when she wakes." The healer sat down to breath, "I tell you this was something new and this is the first in a long time that we had to open up a section of someone like that to take out an object. I've never in my 20 years of being healer have I experienced something unique like that metal round object."

Connor was about to say something but a voice cut him off otherwise.

"Connor!"

Both turned their heads to see a frantic looking Tenzin running up to them when he stopped he to catch his breath Connor folded his arms waiting for the scolding to begin.

"What happened?"

"Well Tenzin it goes a little something like this…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_She reached the strange metal item, it was coming out of his belt she almost got it, just a little bit more…_

"_Hey!" _

_Connor grabbed her wrist squeezing it hard as he could to make her let go, but she was not letting go of the metal item._

"_Don't touch my stuff Korra!"_

"_I just wanted to see this doohickey of yours sticking out of your robe."_

"_My weapons are not playthings Korra now let it go!"_

"_Make me!" _

"_Korra I mean it let the revolver go." _

_They did not notice that the revolver was pointing in a certain direction nor did they see a finger around the trigger._

"_Korra…let…it…go!"_

"_Connor let me see it…"_

_Korra jerked the gun and a shot rang out echoing through the park, birds flew away and nobody moved. Korra lips trembled, Connor was wide eyed, Naga was barking madly, Acer was neighing and grunting while he stomped the ground with his hooves, then a thud was heard and finally blackout._

_A trickle of blood spilled on Korra lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Connor looked down at his hand his finger was on the trigger and her blood must have splattered a bit over his robes. Naga raced to her fallen master and started to lick her face but she would not move._

_The polar bear dog turned to Connor snarling at him, Connor paled but not at the animal looking menacingly at him but Korras lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood as if things couldn't worse than that a man popped out of nowhere._

"_Say what's with ruckus?" He wore a vest and grey long sleeve with grey pants and sandals as he came from the bushes. When looked at the young Avatar in a pool of her blood and then at Connor was looking at him quite fiercely he paled ghostly white._

"_I'm going to leave now! Bye!"_

_Connor shot up and grabbed him by the shirt before muscling him out the bushes, "Oh no you don't!"_

_He threw the old man to the ground then crawled backwards away from the assassin a bit, "Hey there n-n-newcomer what can I do for you insteadofbeingaculpritofmurder!" He said the last part quickly hoping that young man in front of him would hear._

"_Where is the nearest hospital that I can find?"_

"_I don't know…but if you let me go I can it worth your while." He smiled awkwardly at him_

"_Listen here old man!" He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and showed him the hidden blade. The strange bearded man gulped looking quizzing at him, "Tell me where the nearest hospital is before I stick this blade through the other side or before I stick your head underwater."_

"_On the inner part of the city there's one screaming for attention, just go due north of here, pass the first traffic junction, make your first right and it should be on your left." _

_He dropped the old man and went to pick up Korra but Naga would have it, she stood in front of her master snarling and growling at Connor._

"_Listen here mutt you master is injured to what extent I don't know and if you don't step aside she will die!"_

_Naga still stood in front of Korra body._

"_Do you want here to live or die? I want to help here as much as you do but have to put aside that you don't like me and I don't like you either and let me help her." Naga looked between her master and this foreigner. She growled but relented as Connor dashed to Korra side checking for a pulse. _

_Sigh of relief was heard, thankfully the young Avatar did have a pulse but it was weak and fading she still fighting. He scooped her body up in his arms staining more of her blood on his robes. He whistled for Acer. The horse obeyed its master Connor had no choice but to place Korra inanimate body leaning forward on the horse and then himself._

_He turned to thank the old man but he was gone. He looked at the spot he was at, soon enough a whistle was heard, "Hey you can't fish here!"_

"_Oh come on!" _

_Connor clicked his tongue and Acer was off running like thunder across the park with Naga behind following close. When guard stopped where the Connor was a moment ago, he noticed all the blood on the grass._

"_Murderer!" He cried out, "There is a murder on the loose!"_

_Connor heard but paid no heed to it as he grabbed Korra side holding her abdomen applying pressure making sure no more blood was spilled. Connor had to think quickly for if the police caught up to him he was surely good as dead._

* * *

_Present time_

Connor finished stating that he had to threaten even though he was not proud of demonstrating his weapon to the doctors for they implied that he murdered the girl. He told them that he was carrying the Avatar, which made the situation even worse. It got to the point that he had to take out his gun and shooting the roof, for the doctors not to call the police and that this woman needed to have immediate medical condition. Korra was in a room recovering from surgery much to Tenzin relief and that it was a successful as well.

Tenzin face was that of shock he sat down pondering what to do next looking at Connor face irritated to him as he remained clam but he looked closer he saw fear, rage, confusion, and a little relief in his eyes.

"Connor I trust you enough to know that this was just a mere accident…" Connor smiled slightly, "That does not mean though I trust your weapons which I am going to give two options to choose from."

'I don't like where this is going'

"Option one give your deadliest weapon to me so that I may destroy it or option two…You tell the authorities what has happen and spend a couple of days in the jailhouse thinking over why you shouldn't do the life you're doing."

Connor jaw dropped when he heard the second option, "You are not my father nor are you my mother to tell me what lifestyle that I can choose first of all Tenzin. Second, as you said before this was a mere accident so why must I give up my stuff? When it is clear that I do not have total fault in this!"

"Your right Connor I'm no blood relative of yours but I am old enough to be your superior!"

"I don't think you understand the situation here old man…" He hissed

"No you don't understand the situation here young man, must I remind you about your special case." Tenzin was going that low, fine then two can play this game, "And until you decided on what your decision will be in the next 15 seconds you are banned from coming on air temple island!"

"You what Tenzin?"

"What?"

"Screw you to hell." Connor stormed out the room leaving a baffled looking healer and Tenzin behind looking at his back.

Once outside there was about 30 people looking at his horse, he was annoyed as it was and these people were not helping either. He untied his horse and pulling the reigns he led it somewhere else away from the crowd.

Tenzin walked into Korras room, he sighed as he saw her form, she was in white gown and sleeping on a bed, her face was pale, and her forehead was covered in sweat. When he placed a hand on her cheek it was hot with fever, her face was clammy. The healer that attended her said to him that she will be out for another few days and that her body was recovering from the surgery that was done. Tenzin grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze before looking down in defeat as if he failed to protect his father's legacy.

* * *

Connor was fuming while riding Acer down the streets of Republic City was fuming in anger, how dare Tenzin say that he should not be living this lifestyle. This was not his first choice either, he never asked to live his life as an assassin but fate brought him this far and chose him to become one if he had a chance to start over and leave this life behind he would. Besides that, what is done is done he cannot relive the past.

Huffing in annoyance, he did not see a mobile carriage pull up in front of a store; three goons came out of the mobile carriage with toothpicks in their mouths. The owners were an elderly couple.

"Mister Chung…Please tell me that you have my money?" Connor stopped midway recognizing the voice that it belonged to the leader of Tripe Threat Triads he shook his head.

'They never learn do they?' He led his horse to away to an alley nearby; putting up his hood he climbed the side building of the ally.

"Or else I cannot guarantee your fine establishment." A fire erupted from the fire bender member.

"I'm sorry but business has been slow, please take one of my phonographs," He gestured towards them holding it up to their faces

The fire bender kicked it down to the ground putting it on fire.

"Guys I know you said before but what if _HE _shows up I mean that guy is everywhere and nowhere at the same time, it freaking me out when he does that." the earth bender member was nervous he had a good reason to be nervous.

"Chang my friend, relax the hooded man hasn't been seen in two months we're fine, now my dear friend Mr. Chung my friend here is not a music lover." The man in the white business suit said, "Give me the money, or else I'll have my earth bending friend Ch…hey where did he go?" He looked at the spot where Chang was.

Little did he know he was hanging around with Connor choking on a rope dart Connor threw at him before he noticed anything suspicious. Connor knew the routine take the powerhouse first then the rest will follow, the first time he faced them he got his ass whooped by them badly and was in the hospital for a month.

Then he studied them closely from afar taking in what he could about them and researching them to make sure whom he was going against. He looked at Chang who was turning quite blue, Connor smirked as he said, "I think it's time to make a reappearance, no?"

With his index finger and thumb he pulled the on the end of the rope dart, he released Chang sending him crashing on a nearby tent.

"Whoooaaaa-oof!" Chang was down for the count, the fire bender and the tuxedo man stood back to back in a fighting stance looking frantically while spinning around for the culprit responsible for messing with their friend.

"Okay show yourself!"

"Hey what if it was _him…_"

"Don't start with that I told you before he hasn't been seen in two months." Suddenly a round black object rolled to their feet when they looked down they paled.

"Oh…no…" they said simultaneously as they were covered with a smoke screen.

Connor jumped down from the building he was on into the smoke screen. Mr. Chung could not believe his eyes, he blinked making sure he was seeing this correctly. Suddenly, fire and water danced around the smokescreen while inside the smoke Connor was dealing with the two men. He was facing the tuxedo man up close in hand-to-hand combat as he swiftly rolled out of the way from the water whip.

He swept the ground where his foot was making him fall, but he was relentless he flipped up as did Connor forming water knives with the nearby water barrels, the assassin responded taking out his own hidden blades and they danced as the fire bender set a stream of fire at him as the smoke started to clear up. Connor vaulted over the fancy man kicking in the stream of fire, he howled in pain as fire burned through his clothes and skin as well setting his hat on fire.

The fire bender triad member stop and charged at Connor with fire balls coming out of his fist Connor knew this too well they never changed tactics but he did. Taking out his rope dart, he ensnared his oppressor by the ankle tripping he made a dash towards him but a water whip tripped him near him.

The man had kill written all over his face, the tuxedo man summoned water from the nearby barrels sending a wave of water towards the native. Connor grabbed his first oppressor and rolled on top of him then he jumped from him onto the nearby car.

"CRAP!" The wave swallowed him knocking the poor fire bender to a restaurant with him spitting out water as a young couple ate and were soaked with water.

"Oh come on man! I spent all my money on that lunch for my fiancée!" the customer shouted

"Oh shut up…," he replied, he was soon hit on the head with the plate knocking him out cold.

Connor was jumping from tent to tent and sign to sign, as the water whip destroyed the material he was on and a few windows, Connor had to end this fight soon or he was going to end up being chased by Metal bending police and he did not want that.

"Come on Assassin don't tell me you gotten soft." The man laughed sending another water whip towards him, "You used to be tough now I see your just a big wuss."

"You want tough fine!" Connor jumped out in the open grabbing his flint locker aiming it towards the man, fancy man sent out a water whip in hopes to trap the young natives head in a bubble of water to drown him. The shot rang and the water turned into a puddle soaking Connor from the chest down.

"My foot damn it!" He cried blood was seeping through his new shoes, "That's the 50th time…ah…it hurts…"

He was jumping on one foot, Connor raced towards him and jumped into the air double kicking him in the chest sending flying towards the ground near Mr. Chung. He sighed in relive but survey the damage; there were flame damages and few things on fire as well a watermarks around the building.

"Eesh…what a mess…" he grimaced, sirens where heard as a man in loudspeaker.

"_Police stay where you are and put your hands up!"_

"I'm not sticking around for this!" Connor said he whistled for Acer.

Metal wires came raining down from the floater. He looked up then clicked his tongue gesturing his horse to make the getaway before Mr. Chung could thank him. Once the on the ground the police scanned the area seeing a familiar white hood traveling fast.

"We got a runner!" The captain pointed to three of his men, "You lot chase after him as we clean up here."

They saluted their captain grinding on metal wires, Connor had to look back as the wind hit his face, he saw the police after him on the wires and by the looks of it they guys weren't rookies, after all he was wanted for being a vigilantly but with his luck he could hopefully out run them, he hoped.

He made a sharp turn to the right as the metal wires nearly caught, but his horse was faster and he clicked his tongue to make Acer move faster. But they were persistent, they glided and jumped over the edge of the building to the next.

"What is that he's riding?" one of them said

"Don't know don't care as long he is behind bars is all that matters to the police." The second said sending out a metal wire, using instincts he grabbed the wire with his left hand pulling it making the officer lose balance crashing into the other one.

'Two down one to go.' He crossed the bridge, with one more in pursuit, he went through his pouch taking out a smoke screen tossing it to the ground blinding the third one.

When he broke through the smoke, he looked around, Connor was gone then he got on his knees throwing both fist into the air shouting, "ARGH! HOW DOES HE DO THAT?"

Connor smirked as he was on the road he nearly got hit by a car but that didn't matter he was going to escape or so he thought. Metal wires quickly wrapped around him pinning his arms and his horse down.

"What!" He looked up as he saw two dozen police officers with victory in their eyes and he saw a familiar figure staring at him as they hoisted him up,

"Lin Beifong…oh…boy…"

* * *

Metal bending police headquarters five nights later

Connor was lying on a wooden bed with a pillow in cell in very tight location of the police station on the third floor. He was looking straight up into the ceiling, going over the events of five days ago, it would not leave his mind, and today was another interrogation but he didn't talk as usual much to Beifongs annoyance.

He thought about how Korra was hot…'I mean shot… she was shot because of her stubbornness, did I just think Korra was…hot?'

'Never mind…ugh that was the twentieth time he messed up…' he got her medical attention bottom line, he faced the Triple Triad Gang for the 100th time and he got stripped of his weapons again left with his clothes and robes and the pouch of the Apple which is weird why they haven't taken it and finally interrogated. Oh, yes what an eventful day…not.

It was midnight and he had fallen asleep; suddenly he the door to his cell was open and shot up to see who it was. He knew it was past visiting hours and speaking of visiting hours Tenzin never visited him these past few days the jerk, he was probably still angry at him for him from telling him off like that but what he saw perplexed him.

He saw two men covered from head-to-toe in white hooded outfits of the old times; he saw their eyes only as one of them spoke,"Are you Connor Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

The moon lit the cell room making it possible to cell Connor in the dark since he way by the window.

He responded, "Yes I am…"

'Finally someone gets my real name right!'

"Come with us…he is waiting for you…" They motioned him to follow and he had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. The two 'assassins' like people raised brows as he said

"No I don't think I'm dreaming"

"Of course this is not a dream we've been sent by him to rescue you and we've been watching you very carefully for the last five days and we are here to act as your guide."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"This way we came through the boiler room." The other said

"Wait what happened to the guards guarding me this is a tight security place they have." He was curious, the two looked at each other

"Everything will be explained just follow us." They stealthy avoided guards as they rounded the corner and they saw a marked A on one the rooms and Connor was taken aback, he was about to ask but they heard voice coming from the south hall coming up their way.

"Quickly go to the end and watch your step there are strange looking metal bars everywhere." Connor was not too far behind as they made their way down a ladder once they reached the second deck there was a hole in middle of the wall right in between two giant boilers.

"How exactly did you plan this?"

"Go in he is waiting and your questions will be answered." They said again he went in and one of the hooded men got a torch that was hanging from the side of the entrance.

The glow allowed them to see where they were going Connor noticed that the mark on the side of the wall was created by an earth/metal bender to do this kind of damage. He saw a rope like figure further down he examined it but the hooded men told him to hold. The three of them grabbed it and when it was tugged, they quickly zoomed through the hole and made their way to the roof.

Connor was glad that he was out of his cell but he was created by another voice, "Connor I presume for a fully pledge Assassin you act like a novice."

Connor turned to be faced by 15 long white robes with a red sash, leather armor, they all had weapons, but one of them had sheaths to store weaponry and pouches. He was now surrounded by a sea of white and two tied up and gagged metal benders.

'So that's what happened to them.'

"You are who now?" he asked nonchalantly

The one with sheaths and pouches stared in the eye with his hood covering his own then he said, "I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

* * *

**LXD: And cut I will leave it there as I promised the first of the two chapter of this week and don't worry if this chapter doesn't make any sense at all everything will be explained in the next chapter. Comment, rate, subscribe…Till the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Enter Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad**

Connor looked at him as if he had three heads sticking out his shoulders, he blinked once, twice then he laughed hysterically. The man calling himself Altair narrowed his eyes at the young Assassin as he held his stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

Once Connor regained composer he went back full seriousness, "Seriously who are you? The great Altaïr has been dead for over the last 600 hundreds and you cannot be him…"

Altaïr was about to respond to him when suddenly the alarms started to sound, every assassin knows that means the authorities had been already been notified, so it was time to go.

"Come with us Connor before we are discovered, for if we are its back to your cell and this rescue mission will be all but in vain." He said firmly

If one thing Connor had to agree on it was the fact that he was right, "Agreed, then let us make haste. But what of these two, what shall we do with them?"

He pointed to the conscious immobile guards struggling to get free.

"Leave them be, let them tell what has happened here tonight." He went to one of them getting on one knee then grabbed the man by the collar, "Tell your master that we Assassins are not to be taken lightly and if she captures one of our own again we will use force."

The man trembled under Altaïr's gaze but nodded, he soon was let go as the hooded man arose

"Let's go! We wasted our time here enough." He turned to Connor he wanted answers but he get none until they reach a safe place, "Your question will be answer soon, novice. Let's go."

Connor scoffed but followed them into the chilly night air disappearing from the rooftop.

* * *

Four Days Later

The sun was rising over Republic City and the shadows of buildings retreated as the light crept quickly over them. In the hospital, bed the sunlight filled Korras room, which illuminated of the white walls making it glow brightly.

Once the light hit Korras eyes, she grimaced at it but relaxed as she opened her eyes slowly. Everything to her was nothing more than a blur, she could not make out what was what, and it was frustrating that she was not able to see clearly especially with the sun in her eyes.

"Here let me get that for you." A voice said, as soon the curtains closed her vision improved, she blinked a few a times, soon enough everything came clearer as she recognized a familiar red and yellow.

"Tenzin…" she said smiling weakly

The elderly man was glad that Korra was awake, he visited Korra for the past week making sure she was doing well, still he couldn't help but feel bad that he neglected to see Connor in prison ever since word got out that the vigilantly was captured, there was mixed feeling when word spread.

How the people mourned for the vigilantly and his valiant efforts to stop the Triple Triad Gang, despite he was ruining business for them by stopping drug trafficking, bribery and as well stopping the destruction of their property. Others like the Triad member who keeping their head down for now; anti-vigilantly member praised the police for their efforts.

It was not until five days that people learned that Connor had escaped from prison. Rumors spread that he took on the overall police force and defeated them all, but Tenzin knew better Connor would be the overwhelmed one if he did something like that recklessly, other said that he bribed the police to let him escape.

Police destroyed those rumors stating that other white hooded men recused him. The guards that will were keeping charge of him were taken prisoner and sent their General Beifong a message. A message that she took as a threat putting the police at high alert at all times. Tenzin had to wonder if others are taking Connor example of taking matters into their own hands.

"Tenzin?"

Korra weak voice interrupted is train of thought.

"What is it Korra? Is there anything that I could do for you?"

"Where's Connor?" she asked him

Tenzin bit his lip, he took a deep breath, how could he tell Korra this nicely, how could he? Connors words stung but he was right he had chosen this lifestyle to protect those who could not and he let him have it.

Banishing him from Air Temple Island that is, he just he could apologize to him, and lift the ban if he could find that is. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he took a breath.

"Connor was put into prison…"

"What!" Her tired eye came alive but her voice was weak, she was so tired that she didn't want to argue but Connor needs her help, "We can't leave him there we have to help him let's go!"

When she tried to sit up a sharp pain coursed through her body, it was as if someone was grabbing her spine twisting it. She yelped clutching her stomach.

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to go anywhere." Tenzin laid her back, "Besides even if you did try to reason with the General you're already too late, Connor was broken out of prison."

She relaxed a bit, just a bit, "How long was I out?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Korra tried to move again but Tenzin firmly placed his hands on her from moving, "Let me go Tenzin I've to be training to master air bending!"

"You are in no condition to be doing physical activities young woman." Tenzin voice was firm, "The doctors said to me that you need at least three months of bed rest before you are let go from the hospital and until then Korra your training is suspended and until I find Connor…I owe him an apology..."

"What happened?"

"We had a little disagreement with each other." He looked at her pale face, "Just be grateful he got you here just in time, you were shot on your left side doctors had to open you to get a metal object out and you lost a lot of blood."

He ruffled her hair a bit much to her annoyance but she could not do anything right, when she tried to move it zap away all her strength. She sighed deeply frustrated that she was going to be stuck here for quite a while.

"Get some rest Korra, I'll try to find him and I'll come back to visit you every day and bring family over." She nodded her head as she closed her eyes to rest. Tenzin gave a small smile tucking a hair behind her ear.

He sighed leaving the Avatar to rest, though he could not help but get the feeling they were being watched from the window but he ignored the feeling, so he left without saying another word. His suspicion was correct they were being watched by an informant of Altaïr's.

He jotted down the last of his notes and left the hospital without being spotted by bystanders.

* * *

On the outskirts in an abandon warehouse

Connor was on the roof of the warehouse; he took a deep inhale then exhaled deeply. The last four days were very uneventful for him for starters once he led the team of assassins to an abandon warehouse he was quickly grabbed by two of the hooded man. Then Altaïr stripped him of his title of Master Assassin for being captured so quickly and for letting Tenzin alive after he asked Connor what his secondary life was.

He was shocked to learn that he knew that little scenario but what Altaïr said surprised him the most.

Flashback four days

_Connor stood before Altaïr who was on a platform pacing. Two white hooded men stood by waiting and watching then the question was asked._

"_Connor do you know our ways?"_

_He looked at him, "I do I've been taught by my Master Achilles the ways of the assassin's since my youth."_

"_Good can you tell it to me?" _

"_Rule #1: Keep your blade from the flesh of the innocent, rule #2 Hide in plain sight, and finally rule #3 Never Comprise the Brotherhood whether it be directly or indirectly." He said_

"_Good so you do remember. Well can you explain to me why is it that the man known as Tenzin nearly had you compromise the activities of the Brotherhood and how is it possible that he still alive?"_

_By the way Altaïr voice was he was less than happy but the fact remained is how in the world did know about Tenzin and those events? Connor answered him with his own question._

"_If I may, how is it possible that you know the man?"_

_Altaïr looked at him, "Indeed I've forgotten that I said that your question will be answered, very well then. I will answer them now and you will receive your punishment after I am through speaking to you." _

_Connor had nothing else to say as he spoke_

"_It started when I was in the secret Chambers, my time has come to move on from this life unto the next and with the Apple in hand I sought to see the lights again before my passing." He looked at Connor who looked at him back, he continued with his tale, "When the lights filled the room I saw that 'woman' who goes by the name of Juno. I was surprised to see her, for I never seen her before, she told me that an assassin of a new generation will be needing help but I told her 'I am old and my time has come there isn't much left in me'. I underestimated her abilities, the bright light covered the whole room, and I found that I was in my youth around the age of 25 with 5 of my informants and 10 Assassins."_

_Connor absorbed this, 'So it was Juno who brought him here but for what purpose?'_

"_Once in her realm she informed me that you will be needing assistance with a new threat that thinks like Templars, but my real goal here is to make sure you had information about the threat she brought me up to speed with what you were doing and to tell the truth I'm very disappointed in you Connor. You wasted a whole year not looking for information about the real enemy but on the bright side, you have protected the innocent from Triad members." _

_Connor did not know what to do whether to say thanks or speak._

"_However I cannot overlook the fact that the Brotherhood was nearly compromised for this man trying to have you explain yourself in what you do, either you recruit him or kill him that's that. Which is why I'm stripping you from Master Assassin to novice assassin, you are lucky I don't kill you where you stand. As my master did to me for my rebellious state and stripped me of my rank I do the same to you, nevertheless this will come with a cost for the exchange of your life you will have to take the life of 12 men from the __Equalists instead of doing the hunt for nine. This is all that I will tell you."_

_"What of my weapons and horse? Were they retrieved?" He asked _

_"We did within the five days of your rescue, but you will not be need your equipment nor your animal to help, all you will need is the clothes on your back and your hidden blade, you will rise once again through the ranks after you have killed them and you will report back to me, understood?"_

_Connor nodded _

_"Good, my informants will be around the city gathering information for you, once they have, you will spot them amongst the crowd in secluded places and answer to them as well." _

_Connor gritted his teeth but kept his peace he was in enough trouble as it is and he didn't need more but he had to find what happened to Korra._

_"If I may Altaïr make a request."_

_"You are in no position to be making a request you know this correct?" _

"_I do but this is depending on life or death here, see an a fellow companion was severely injured and I do not know of her status is whether she is alive or dead." _

_Altaïr looked at the young lad in front of him; there was some regret, sorrow, and anger in his eye as he mentioned this woman friend. Perhaps a crush, or lover, whichever he it was Altaïr could see the hurt in his eye._

"_Very well I will send an Assassin to investigate what has happen to __**your woman**__." _

_Connor turned two shades of red when he put emphasis on your woman, but he said nothing to argue against it. _

"_In exchange your will mission will begin four days from now which mean no contact with the outside, I want you mentally and physically preparing for finding these twelve men and eliminating them, you understand?" _

"_I do"_

"_Very well off with you Connor."_

_Connor left without another word pondering what was said and that he was in front of the Great Altaïr. It was a lot to take in for one night, a lot to take in._

* * *

Present Day

Connor still couldn't believe he was face to face with Altaïr nonetheless today he was mentally focused for his mission in finding clues about these Equalists. Altaïr said to him that he would have to synchronize with the city to find places that he has not even touched yet.

"Connor!"

He turned to meet with one of the Assassin he would soon get to know as Musaddiq Sattar.

"What can I do for you Sattar?"

"I found out your friend has awoken and she is concerned about you either than she resting, here are my notes so you can look at them later."

He took them, briefly looking sighing in relief that she was resting as he read, he folded it putting it away in his sash since his pouches were taken away from him, and he will have to look at those notes later.

"I know it's not my place but do you love her or are you in love with her?"

Connor lost his balance; he turned to face the man, "What in right mind do you get that from Sattar?"

"Judging by the way you sighed in relief she are you not glad that she is fine?"

"I am but I have no time for love." He stated plainly

"Suit yourself my friend but you better hurry, she is a fine woman to look, I peeked at her when she is sleeping, you don't see fine looking woman like that anymore." He laughed

"I must go." The now novice assassin saw there was hay and did the leap of faith into it

"Good luck my friend!" He said calling after Connor. The native was on his way to do his mission as he got smaller and smaller away from the warehouse Musaddiq saw him no more as he said, "You'll need it…"

* * *

**LXD: Second chapter of this week and as I promised, well I dropped the bomb and here is Altaïr trying to remind Connor what the brother is all about. It's that time again, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and just in case; I don't own any of these characters they belong to their respected owners Nickelodeon Legend of Korra and Assassin's Creed by Ubisoft. Well Comment, rate it, and subscribe, until the next chapter readers. As well I would like thank all of you for your subscriptions to the story and comments but we are far from over, this is only the beginning. **

**Comments to readers (FYI: Do not get use to me replying to all of you like this I will rarely do this)**

**ArkonWinfel: Thank you for the comment and for subscribing thank you, to tell you the truth I do not mind the criticism, it is a tool that make a writer or artist better or to improve the skill, it's the t****rolling and flames criticism I can live without. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Finding, Gather, and Interrogation Part 1**

Outskirts of the City the Abandon Warehouse Water Bay

Musaddiq Sattar was a little troubled by the Altaïr stripped Connor of his rank the only reason Altaïr was stripped was because they found out that their Master Al Mualim was a power hungry man like the rest. Altaïr was not a Templar nor was power hungry man despite him being the Master Assassin after taking Al Mualim position.

Judging by the way Connor had to tell these foreigners freely of his second life was the reason he felt that he could trust them. He found no fault him for that and he felt that Connor was being treated to harshly but that was his opinion.

He walked towards Altaïr as he was reviewing papers with a desk in front of him. He stood before him and waited for him to acknowledge which only took a few moments.

"What troubles you Musaddiq?" he said not looking up at the young Assassin

"I know it's not my place Master but do think stripping Connor of his Master Rank was necessary? After all I believe he is not at fault here he only did it for he trusted them enough so that they understand what a life he was living."

Altaïr consider this but the reason he stripped Connor of his rank was the future was at stake and Connor was doing nothing except babysitting this Avatar. Assassins were not babysitters and the woman called Korra could have been led to through the city by the man called Tenzin, not Connor.

"The only reason I stripped him of his rank Musaddiq was for the reason he did not look for information of these Equalists. It is important to keep your friends close but your enemies closer; he will meet more Assassins' down the road besides us you know, we are only here to help gather information about the enemy especially their leader Amon."

Sattar nodded his head in understand, "Very well master I will leave you to your work."

He bowed leaving Altaïr to do his paperwork that is until someone shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Altaïr quickly dodged the incoming projectile as he turned around to see what it was; it landed on the table after he peeked. He found a rope dart on the table and he turned to face four Assassins standing in shock.

"I'm not going to ask. I want to know why?" he simply said crossing his arms and tapping his foot

* * *

Republic City Hospital

As Connor walked through the alleys he looked at his mission assignment, he had to meet Aziz Ilyas in the city and he will give information about where he was supposed to find his target.

Though Connor was preparing for his mission, he still needed to see Korra. He could not take the rooftop by day since Floats of police officers were everywhere and looking for him as his rescuers. He came across flyers of wanted poster and he tore them down making sure he stayed anonymous to the public the eye. He was glad he stuck to the alley way for they were connected to one another.

He finally made it to the hospital from a distant of an alleyway but he had to make sure he was not spotted by anyone, since the streets were coming alive with people. He looked to his left and to his right finding a way to get in the hospital. He saw his chance as a cart of hay came rolling by, it came closer and closer, and once it was close enough he jumped in.

Despite the carriage moving, away downward, he saw another one close by and peeked to see if anyone was watching. His luck was still going as he jumped into the next one and then he looked as it was going upward to the hospital alleyway, seeing his chance he jumped into the alley rolling to a stop as he was on his knees.

The people that did see him only saw a white blur pass them by nonetheless they ignored it, he made his way through the back climbing to the second story as Sattar noted down. Since no one was paying attention to a man climbing the window to the hospital since business and carriages were moving he saw an opportunity and leapt to the place Sattar was. Which to be exact was second story the fifth window on his left.

He peered in and saw Korra in a hospital gown looking staring at the ceiling. He opened the window and silently crept leaving it open.

Korra shivered a bit she looked at the window, "Funny I don't remember that window being opened."

"That because I opened it." A voice said, she turned her head to see a familiar white, "Thought you could use the air."

"Connor…" she smiled as she saw him coming from the shadows of the wall corner

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I've been better." She said weakly, Connor noticed the tone of her voice; he could not help but feel guilty for the accident, he got a look at her. Despite that color was returning slightly to her she was still pale, her hair was down with two locks of hair besides her cheek.

He came to the side of the bed sitting down with his side facing her remembering what Sattar had said, 'She is a fine woman to look at, I peeked at her when she is sleeping, you don't see fine looking woman like that anymore.'

He banished those thoughts from his mind, even if he did have feelings for her, how could he settle down without first accomplishing the task? He could not get to attach to anyone for he did; he knew something bad was going to happen if he is too attached. It be better if he did not think this sudden feelings, it is still unclear.

"Heard…ngh…you escaped…" she said in between pain breaths trying to sit up

"I did but not without help." He said

"Oh really?" She was interested despite her tiredness, "Who helped?"

"Can't really say I was blindfolded, I didn't get a good look of their faces." He lied, to make it convincing he had a serious face on; Korra nodded her head accepting his lie. He did not want her to know about Altaïr and his group of Assassins, not yet at least.

They talked a little while longer before Connor got up and stood by the window. He had a leg out the window, looking back at a tiring Korra he said, "I'll try to come back and visit but I cannot guarantee that I will return to you often."

"Why not? Tenzin visits me often, why can't you?" she asked

"It's complicated Korra I got hired to a job and I can't miss my deadlines or the person who hired me will have my head." Now that's the second time he lied to her, and putting it mildly

"Oh…well…see you whenever, I guess?"

Connor nodded and left without another word, Korra leaned back grimacing in pain she realized that she forgot to thank him, oh well when he comes back from whatever he was doing then she will thank him.

* * *

The City-Midmorning

Connor put his hood up as he walked the city, he blended in just fine in the crowd as he was in the busiest streets no one paid attention to him, nor did they care. Guards were on the lookout for him but he smirked as he passed them by silently he picked pocketed a few merchants here and there, none suspected him stealing their money.

He had a few pouches on him and then he tried to steal from a hooded man but he grabbed Connor twisting it hard making the now Novice Assassin groan in pain.

"Connor!" he said, "I was excepting you earlier when the streets was not that busy."

"Aziz Ilyas, I presume?" he said, "Do you mind?"

The hooded assassin let him go, "I'm a in a bit of trouble apparently two guards are on my trail to capture me and reveal the location of Brotherhood, can you get them off my trail?"

"It will be done just give me the information where to find them." He said plainly

"Very well but make sure you finish the job too or cripple them once you do then I will give you the information that you need to get your target." He pulled a map out of his pouch, "These are their location go and hurry back."

The map had two circles within the location that they were apparently there were not that far from the current location only 10 blocks away before turning a corner for the first and the second was five blocks away from the first.

Connor folded the map putting it in a large empty pouch he took off a merchant who was opening up shop. He headed off in the direction with the goal in mind; there was no turning back now if he killed both of the police officers, it was either him or them.

* * *

**LXD: Okay a bit shorter than normal but something had come to my attention; I noticed that this Crossover is getting a lot more attention. I thought since that no one often did this particular crossover it would not be that popular apparently I was wrong which is good. I going to make a proposition to you readers if that's okay, my proposition is: I'm going to make two chapters within the month if the demand is high so you can enjoy it more but if the demand is low it remains monthly update. Another thing I'm back in college if the workload is too much for me then I will only update once however it depends if the DEMAND is high. Tell me in the comments what you want, comment, rate, subscribe. Till the next chapter. **


End file.
